Whisper
by silver-sunn101
Summary: A one-shot songfic to Evanescence's song Whisper. Harry wakes to find more than just the wind moving, he finds himself in the Final Battle. Character deaths.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n– Lil story before we start the fic. Does anyone else get giddy when they finish, post, or receive reviews on a story? I do. I get jumpy like you don't know when I get reviews (good or bad), and when I finish a story I tell anyone who'll listen. I think I scared the guy who sits behind me in World Geography. We were having boring presentations, and I finished this up in that class. Anyway, when I was done I turned around and said (very excitedly) "I'm done, I'm done!!" and he asks "With what?" I simply smiled, turned around, and began brainstorming for my next fanfic. Confused the poor guy.  
  
I'm sure that bored the hell out of everyone. Here's a few announcements:  
  
1- This isn't for those with weak stomachs... It's a bit bloody, which is the reason for the rating. And it's got drama (hence the genre), and probably not for those who cry easy...  
  
2- I have not, do not, and will never own Evanescence or Harry Potter or anything related to them. I own none of the Harry Potter characters, and I do not own the song Whisper by Evanescence.  
  
Thank you, come again! *wink*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke with a cry of his godfather's name, it had been two years and the nightmares hadn't stopped yet. He sat up and quickly lit his wand, then let out a sigh of relief as he surveyed the tiny cave. No one was with him. The cave was damp and cramped, the ceiling covered in dangling roods from plants above that were dripping water on his head. Harry listened to the still, stale air around him. Something wasn't right.  
  
*Catch me as I fall,*  
  
*Say you're here and it's all over now,*  
  
*Speaking to the atmosphere,*  
  
*No one's here and I fall into myself,*  
  
*This truth drives me into madness,*  
  
*I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,*  
  
*If I will it all away,*  
  
He didn't have to listen long before he heard the screams. He looked past the natural curtain of morning glory vines that hid the entrance to his cave, to see the night sky which was clear of clouds, but a bank of them were building on the South horizon. Lights from spells were flashing in a clearing 4-5 miles from where he stood and overhead people were flying in on their brooms from every direction to help fight. Others were running in from abandoned cabins which had been connected to the Floo network.  
  
Harry and a small group from the Order were in the middle of an attempt to sneak into Voldemort's anti-apparation territory. Harry was told to sleep somewhere safe in the woods while the others camped in the clearing he was now looking at. He had tried to mention the obvious fact that their choice sleeping place wasn't safe, but he had been shooed off into the trees.  
  
He should have mentioned something, because the Death Eaters were now attacking, and he hoped that they didn't get the element of surprise on their side. The war had taken off, but Harry Potter was nowhere to be found, evidence of which were the spare Order members who were venturing bravely into the pitch black woods, calling his name.  
  
*Don't turn away,*  
  
*Don't give into the pain,*  
  
*Don't try to hide,*  
  
*Though they're screaming your name,*  
  
Harry knew that if he went out there the Death Eaters would be distracted, giving the side of the Light an advantage. He turned the light from his wand off and quietly walked out of his cave, and since the fighting hadn't moved very far into the woods, Harry wasn't bothered. He paused at the tree's edge to get a quick catch up on what was happening.  
  
Eyelids flickered shut over green eyes as he watched McGonagall's fall. Images from the previous deaths he had witnessed flashed before his eyes and he couldn't decide which was more painful: the past or the present.  
  
*Don't close your eyes,*  
  
*God knows what lies behind them,*  
  
*Don't turn out the light,*  
  
*Never sleep never die,*  
  
He made his eyes open and forced himself to watch the battle, to get bearings on who was out there, where they were, what their weaknesses were, and what kind of spells they were using. There were Death Eaters in the trees across the clearing, whose cover was perfect to pose as snipers. Quite effective snipers at that. Well, Harry supposed, two could play at that game. He followed their idea, and used his cover to pick off the Death Eaters in the trees, taking them by surprise. At one point, Harry tried to yell, to warn George of the Death Eater in the tree next to him, who was out of Harry's range, but his voice came out quiet and hoarse, and George fell. Soon after, Hermione and Ron stumbled into the trees for cover, a bright blue spell barely missing them, to find a shell-shocked Harry standing by a large oak.  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice so that their presence wouldn't be given away. Harry was shocked to find that his voice worked now.  
  
"F-fine... How long had this been going on?"  
  
"Not long. When the Death Eaters decided to attack Charlie was on duty and they didn't see him run away, so he got to the castle in time to call back- up," Hermione said. "The castle is working as a hospital, and the fifth years and up are helping fight."  
  
"Ginny died," Ron said quietly. Harry followed Ron's gaze to the blood on his shirt and hands.  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see,*  
  
*But somehow I know that there's much more to come,*  
  
*Immobilized by my fear,*  
  
*And soon to be blinded by tears,*  
  
*I can stop the pain if I will it all away,*  
  
*If I will it all away,*  
  
Hermione placed her arm around Ron's waist, "He was holding her," She said quietly.  
  
Harry was going to respond, but that all too familiar cold feeling of hopelessness filled the air, causing their heads to turn to the other side of the clearing where a small number of Death Eaters were leading a countless number of dementors into the fight. Half of the Light rushed to get rid of them before they were fully involved and Hermione decided that she should assist them. She hugged Ron and Harry, told them that she loved them, and with a lingering kiss on Ron's lips, she ran off.  
  
Ron pulled Harry into an one-armed hug and mumbled over his head, "Look after yourself Harry," Harry looked into his eyes and nodded, unable to speak again. Ron ran straight into the fight without another word, and knocked out one of the Death Eaters who were chasing Dean.  
  
Harry ran away from Ron and Hermione, in the direction of Death Eaters at the other end of the field. His scar burned as he jumped roots, running just past visibility in the trees. Vaguely, Harry hear Hermione's frightened scream and Ron calling her name, but he resisted the urge to turn around and help them, and kept running.  
  
*Don't turn away,*  
  
*Don't give into the pain,*  
  
*Don't try to hide,*  
  
*Though they're screaming your name,*  
  
A little ways away Tonks was running toward him. She tripped and fell, letting out an unearthly scream when she realized what, and whom, she had landed on. Harry stopped next to them and stood petrified at what he saw: Remus Lupin, Harry's confidant after Sirius' death, a good mand who had been the victim of cruel circumstances, was lying under Tonks. Tonks, on her part, was clumsily trying to get off of the werewolf, who was clearly in pain. Every piece of visible skin was covered in large rashes that were rapidly growing into boils and open sores, a few of which had already broken open, spilling blood and puss all over Remus' robes and skin.  
  
He licked his dry lips, and Harry saw that his tongue was covered in rashes as well. "Tonks..." His voice was raspy, because, Harry suspected, the rash had traveled down his esophagus and was headed to his other organs. "Harry... Please... I-I don't w-want to... suf–" he coughed dryly, spitting up blood, "suffer..."  
  
Tonks was shaking her head, sobbing as quietly as she could. More of the sores had burst, Remus was wincing as each one did, the blood was spilling out faster, and a trail of it was coming out of his ear.  
  
"Silver," Harry murmured, more to himself than either of them. Remus swallowed dryly again, and nodded.  
  
"Please-Harry-please do it," Harry pointed his want with a shaky hand.  
  
"Send them my love Remus," No questions were needed as to who "they" were. Remus managed a small smile, nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation of the relief that would last an eternity.  
  
"Avada Kedarva," Harry whispered, and Tonks let out a louder sob as Remus' body went lax. "I had to do it," he said.  
  
"I know," she sniffed, the tears still streaking her dirt and blood coated face, "T-thank you for d-d-doing what I couldn't. He didn't d-deserve to suffer," At this, she started sobbing again, and Harry stood awkwardly to the side.  
  
"I agree..." he said softly, "Will you be all right Tonks? I've go to go–"  
  
"Don't let me hold you up! Go!"  
  
Harry waited for no other command and continued his run through the trees, Tonks' sobs growing quieter with each step. He ran until the sounds of fighting were dulled by the sound of a large waterfall. He didn't know why he had come this way; he had been following the growing pain in his scar until he had fallen over it was so unbearable.  
  
*Don't close your eyes,*  
  
*God knows what lies behind them,*  
  
*Don't turn out the light,*  
  
*Never sleep never die,*  
  
"So, we meet again Potter," Harry looked up at the sound of the reptilian voice. His green eyes locked with intense red ones, sending shocks of pain through his head that made white spots appear before his eyes. He shook the pain away, stood and faced Voldemort with his wand outstretched confidently.  
  
Voldemort wasted no time in trying to kill harry, and soon enough they were playing a deadly game of hide-and-go-seek, ducking behind trees and rocks to dodge the green spells. Two of their spells hit each other head-on, drawing both Harry and Voldemort out from behind their trees and into the air, high above everyone else. It was the same as the fight after the Triwizard Tournament, the light beams connected and formed a shield around them, their wands vibrated and regurgitated the souls of those that they had killed. Voldemort seemed pleasantly surprised to see Remus leave Harry's wand, but Harry ignored his taunting and focused on what was happening around, and below, him.  
  
The clearing was littered with bodies, only visible because of the red and green lights from the spells being fired, though most of the fighters had stopped in favor of looking high above their heads to watch Harry and Voldemort. Those who had stopped included a few Death Eaters, who attempted to kill Harry, only to have the spell bounce off of the shield and kill them on the spot.  
  
Now, what was it that Dumbledore had once said to him? Something about Voldemort standing for evil and Harry himself for love? That has to be the key to defeating him, Harry thought as he send the lighted beads back to his enemy.  
  
*Fallen angles at my feet,*  
  
*Whispered voices at my ear,*  
  
*Death before my eyes,*  
  
*Lying next to me I fear,*  
  
The clouds that were moving in rumbled with thunder. Harry focused with all his might on anything that had to do with love; his family, friends, professors, and the different forms and symbols that represented love, puppies, hearts, cupid, St. Patrick's day even. He thought of it all, hoping that the key was hidden somewhere in his thoughts.  
  
It must have been, because moments later the clouds rumbled so loud that the ground shook, knocking everyone over, and a large, green thunder bold struck Harry and Voldemort. It electrified the magic flowing between them so bright that the onlookers had to shield their eyes.  
  
*She beckons me shall I give in,*  
  
*Upon my end shall I begin,*  
  
*Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end,*  
  
It happened so fast that not many people caught all that happened, and the light made it especially hard to do so. All at once the shield of light shattered, Voldemort burst into green flames, and Harry was struck with a well timed, luckily aimed spell.  
  
The Death Eaters began to feel, waking the side of Light out of its trance. The fighting continued even after Voldemort was dead. Only Ron watched Harry fall the innumerable feet to the hard, forest floor.  
  
*Instrumental...*  
  
Ron rushed between people and dodged spells until he was kneeling at Harry's side. There was a pile of ashes across from them, in the middle of a new, unnatural clearing in the forest that had been stripped from the force of Harry's power moments before. The rumbling in the sky was growing louder as it grew closer.  
  
Harry's skin was coated with sweat, and his face with a trial of blood. The mis-aimed spell had hit him straight in the eye shattering an eyepiece of his glasses. There were shards of glass imbedded in and around his eye, which was swollen and blistered from the impact of the searing hot spell. His scar had split straight open and he blood gushing from it in a slow, lazy pace.  
  
Ron gently shook his friend's arm and said, just loud enough for Harry to hear, "Harry, Harry... Please-get up!" He had to shake Harry a little more before his good eye opened, slowly as if he had just woken from a pleasant night's sleep. The other eye was too swollen, too cut up, too caked in blood to open.  
  
*Don't turn away,*  
  
*Don't give into the pain,*  
  
*Don't try to hide,*  
  
*Though they're screaming your name,*  
  
"Thank God," Rom mumbled, "The spell they hit you with-Dumbledore can cure it-we just need to move you to–"  
  
"No," Harry said, his weak and his throat scratchy.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't want to be cured. Besides, if you tried to move me, I'd probably be paralyzed for life... I can't move anything below my neck–" His eye snapped shut as a burning pain spread through his head, the only place that he could feel, though he was sure that if he could feel the rest of his body that it would be experiencing the same feeling. Ron watched as the pain passed, and Harry's face relaxed.  
  
"I won't use the Killing Curse on you," Ron explained softly, almost in a voice of apology, once Harry's eye had opened again.  
  
*Don't close your eyes,*  
  
*God knows what lies behind them,*  
  
*Don't turn out the light,*  
  
*Never sleep never die,*  
  
"I know, and I don't want you to–" he coughed violently, causing his body to jump off of the ground in some sort of sick spasm. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of Harry's mouth. His voice was weaker as he spoke, "Please, just go–"  
  
"Harry, it may be selfish, but I don't think I could handle using you too. Hermione got the Kiss, and the only people who were alive last I checked were George, Bill, and Fred..." he trailed off as Harry shook his head.  
  
"George–" he coughing again, dribbling more blood from his mouth, "George's dead," Ron fell silent again. He had lost his girlfriend, his little sister, three older brothers, both parents, and his best friend was now dying in front of him.  
  
"Please Ron, just go,"  
  
"No, Harry! Let me stay here,"  
  
Harry looked like he was about to disagree, but started coughing again. This time his cough was deeper, and it didn't stop until he began gagging instead, the pain so much that he had to close his eye, which had a small trail of water trailing from it. His body shook violently as he threw up, splattering thick, concentrated blood down his chin and robes. Ron quickly jumped up and ran to the nearest tree, where he threw up whatever he had eaten the day before.  
  
*Don't turn away,*  
  
*Don't try to hide,*  
  
*Don't close your eyes,*  
  
*Don't turn out the light,*  
  
After wiping his mouth, Ron shakily walked to the clearing the battle had taken place in. He would do Harry this, his final wish, leaving him alone to die, though it was breaking his heart to know that Harry would die with no one next to him.  
  
It had started sprinkling without his knowing and the rain drops were growing heavier and faster. All of the Death Eaters were lying on the ground among those previously killed. Ron walked over to Seamus and stood calmly as he could, only his eyes reflecting his need to run back to Harry and save his life.  
  
"What happened to the Death Eaters?" Seamus looked at him funny.  
  
"Didn't you see?"  
  
"No..." Ron said vaguely. Seamus didn't push the subject any further, he had seen Ron run past him to the place Harry had fallen.  
  
"The Death Eaters were somehow connected to Voldemort. It took a few minutes for the reaction to work, but they all died, which confirms the rumor that Voldemort is truly dead," Ron nodded his understanding.  
  
"I... I think that Harry is dead now," he said quietly. Or I hope that he is, I don't want him to suffer his last moments, he deserved better than that, Ron thought, looking straight up into the warm summer rain.  
  
*Don't turn away,*  
  
*Don't try to hide,*  
  
*Don't close your eyes,*  
  
*Don't turn out the light,*  
  
The rain was falling harder now, the thunder louder, the lighting closer. The downpour washed the blood off of the faces of the victims, good and bad, known or unknown. As he looked out there, Ron realized the truth: They were all victims. From the bodies lying in front of them to the people who were walking among the bodies, trying to figure out where their loved ones were, to the small children left home alone, crying because their mommies and daddies weren't home yet, they were all victims.  
  
Ron and Seamus walked opposite directions without a word to each other. Seamus had a younger sister to check up on and Ron had his remaining brothers to find.  
  
The war was quick, the deaths horrific, but the after effects would last longer. It was over, and the living were left behind to mourn those lose, to pick up the pieces and try to place them were they once were, to make a future for their children. Like the small child who looks proudly at his puzzle even though he lost that piece in the corner, they would look past the missing pieces and people, and be proud of the lives they had manage to piece together after this tragedy.  
  
The blood would wash away, the scratches and bruises would heal, but the scars in their soulds would last a lifetime.  
  
*Instrumental/Fade out...*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n– I couldn't help but get all "deep" at the end. It was supposed to end after Ron looks up to the sky, but it didn't feel complete to me. And I'm half asleep, so feel free to point out my typos (as I'm sure there are some).  
  
(Thanks to the reviewer who signed as 'Nobody' for pointing out the 'want' typo. It's now fixed, and is wand.)  
  
Please Review!  
  
:~*~:silver-sunn101:~*~:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
